Between Xiaolin and Heylin
by Saeble
Summary: A one shot of Jack Spicer's ponderings.


This is a one-shot. Don't count on me continuing this.

Xiaolin Showdown belongs to Christy Hui.

* * *

The day had been like any other countless days before it.

A Shen Gong Wu activated. Xiaolin and Heylin combatants raced to the location. Like clockwork a warrior from each side reached the artifact at the same time, effectively issuing a Xiaolin showdown. The chosen warriors then participated in a new twist of a previously mundane game. Today the Xiaolin warrior claimed victory and with it all of the wagered Shen Gong Wu. The Heylin side was undoubtedly plotting a theft.

Yes, it had been a fairly normal day, save for one key fact. Jack Spicer, usually in the midst of it all making a fool of his self, was only observing. From his perch atop a nearby ridge he saw Clay accepting praise for a job well done. In none of their faces did Jack see any recognition that he'd been absent. It was like they hadn't noticed at all. Jack's stomach tightened, as did his grip on his binoculars.

Wuya had stormed off the moment she lost, unwilling to watch the gut churning displays of celebration by her opponents. As Jack eyed the celebration that drove off the Heylin witch he knew he'd never make it in the Xiaolin crowd. He _had_ considered it a few months prior, in a fleeting moment of insanity. Revoking his evil ways and turning to the monks as potential allies had sounded good at the time, but now with his mind clear Jack banished the thought.

As revolting as the monks could be Jack didn't feel entirely comfortable with the Heylin side either. No one there gave him a lick of respect. The only time someone came to him for an alliance was when they planned to double cross him later. Without a doubt he always ended up with the short end of the stick. It was like they _planned_ it.

That led to a train of thoughts about conspiracies against him but before Jack lost himself in the tangent he backed up to the root of the problem. He knew full well what he was missing and that was physical strength. The others had their martial arts training and even elemental magic in some cases. He had neither. His technological skills kept him afloat in the sea of fighters, but just barely.

It was infuriating but as much as Jack tried to give himself the upper hand it blew up in his face every time. Especially when he dealt with Chase Young.

Jack groaned into his gloves. Chase was his idol and with good reason. He had looks, confidence and the skills to back it up. Namely, the perfect villain. He'd tied to win Chase's favor; _oh _had he tried. Chase was likely accustomed to showers of dedication, leaving Jack to be one in a crowd of many. When that failed he tried to rebel against Chase, to show the immortal that he could fly solo. But he _couldn't_. The taunts and ridicule coming from both sides had clipped his wings.

Jack pushed himself up into a sitting position. The monks had long since gone, flying off on the back of their dragon. Now it was only Jack and his video recording binoculars left in the desolate landscape

The evil boy genius ran a hand through his hair, trying to plan a course of action for the next day. Things were not boding well. His parents were off on another venture to some corner of the world and that meant the house was empty. He hated being alone in that big house. It made him more desperate for attention. Maybe if a Wu activated tomorrow he would crash the party. Even being the butt of a joke was better than nothing at all.

Rising to his feet, Jack activated his heli-pack. The sunlight along the horizon caught his eye, a blaze of orange and red not unlike his hair and eyes. He knew very well what he looked like to others, such an odd combination of colors. He was a freak. Dressing in a tattered black trench coat sealed the deal.

Strange how the sunset was beautiful yet he was repulsive. "Maybe…" Jack said quietly, voicing his thoughts aloud. "Maybe it's because the sunset isn't at an extreme… not during the day or night. Not good or bad. Not Xiaolin or Heylin, but somewhere _in-between_."

It was alike a veil lifted from his eyes. The sun was at its best between night and day so perhaps, just possibly, the place for Jack wasn't in Xiaolin or Heylin but between the two. The idea thrilled him. He couldn't, no, _wouldn't _fit in with the established sides. Instead he would make his own where the lines of good and evil crossed.

Now… all it needed was a name.


End file.
